Collections
by Eslyn
Summary: America invited Korea to stay the night. Things turn out better than he expected.


"I-I oppose Japan! I disagree with Japan, yo… but I agree with America…"  
"Well, what is it Korea? Japan and I both agree, so you can't oppose one and not the other." America jested his blue eyes staring intently.  
Korea fumbled a bit to try and find the right words. It was no use. America was right. He really wanted to oppose Japan though; ever since he was refused permission to touch Japan's chest. It really wasn't fair.

-

America felt sorry for Korea. While Japan was the reason America intervened in Korea's war, America took a quick liking to Korea. Their friendship had grown and America was hesitant to try to move it any farther forward.

-

The UN meeting was finally drawing to a close and was once again uneventful. America wandered over towards Korea.  
"Want to go get some food? I found this really great place that serves kimchee." To America's delight, Korea agreed.  
"That sounds delicious. I haven't had good kimchee is a long time." Korea smiled and walked out the door with America. When they arrived at the restaurant, Korea ordered Kimchee and America ordered a burger. –Odd that they would serve kimchee and burgers- Korea thought. Not that it mattered. He was just happy that he was out with America. They never really got to see each other anymore. Despite the amount of time the two spent apart, the dinner was a quiet one. That was up until it was time to leave. It was dark and raining.  
"You want to say at my place for the night?" America asked. Korea was surprised. He had been hoping for an opportunity like this, but didn't actually think it would happen. He nodded to his friend as they walked outside.

America was glad that Korea took him up on his offer to spend the night. This was going to be his one and only chance to further things between them. He hoped he wasn't being too awkward when he unlocked his front door. The place was a bit untidy, but nothing a good sweeping couldn't fix. America took his coat off and hung it on the rack next to the door and put his umbrella in the bin. It was good to be home after a long day.  
"Would you like something to drink?" He asked. Korea shook his head. He looked tired. America could quickly remedy that. "Would you like to come see some of my collections then?"  
"Oh, yes!" Korea responded. America knew that was one of his weaknesses. Korea loved collections. One in particular America was eager to show him. If he wasn't bold, things would never go the way he wanted them. He was the hero after all.

Upstairs, America opened his closet door and led Korea inside. "Your closet is so large, America. There are so many things in here." America smiled and pulled down a box full of baseball cards. "This is my largest collection. The best of the best." Korea's eye lit up like a kid on Christmas. America continued to rummage through his boxes until he found the right one. He opened the box so Korea could see the contents. Costumes, and lots of them. America had never seen Korea so happy. "You cosplay America?" He nodded. "You want to try some on?" Enthusiastically Korea started to undress. Underneath all of Korea's fabric was a toned, scarred body. Dreadfully sexy and way too inviting. Korea stopped reaching for the box when he realized America was staring. America quickly averted his eyes to the costume in hand, pretending to open it up. "If this is where this is leading, I don't mind." Korea's voice brought America's eyes back up. There was a smirk across his face. "All things originated in me so why not start this too?" Suddenly America was backed up against his closet wall, Korea's body pressed against his own. He felt like he was in heaven. His own shirt slid past his head with hardly any notice at all. There was no hiding what he wanted now. Korea seemed to enjoy that. He felt hands travel only where his had gone before. He drew in a sharp breath and closed his eyes. America felt hot breath on his neck the second before pain erupted in the same spot. It was the pleasurable kind of pain that only furthered his hardening erection. Kisses were slowly trailed down his body to just above his pant line and back up. This time his lips met Korea's. Pure bliss were the only words America could use to describe the feeling. The next thing he knew, the rest of his clothes went flying and he and Korea were on the floor making love. Slow rhythmic thrusts followed by quick bursts made them both cry out in pleasure. America guided one of Korea's hands to his member begging for attention. Then, in a few pulls and strong, deep thrusts, the two collapsed on the floor of the closest. America felt Korea carefully get off of him. He rolled over to be met with Korea's brown eyes full of questions. America's answer was a kiss and help up off the floor to the shower where their long night continued.


End file.
